


银白骑士

by GTenshin



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, contextual reassignment
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTenshin/pseuds/GTenshin





	1. 消息

　　在接近半年的镇压保守党残余势力的大规模行动后，伦敦终于完全被她的部下所掌控，莫若娃·伊万斯总算能够睡个好觉。他们当夜将指挥所撤出腐臭阴暗的下水道，并让她的副官在伦敦十三号街区安排一处新公寓，那曾经是保守党的地盘，整片伦敦都被他们分区编号，此时命令曾是保守党特工的詹姆斯·波特去完成这项任务似乎对他来说绰绰有余。

　　詹姆斯·波特担任她的副官半年有余，却始终摸不清莫若娃的喜好，但莫若娃并不在乎这些，她在意的是叛变特工手里攥住的秘密与情报，这也是为什么她没有将另一位同样从保守党叛变的特工留在身边的原因：谢默斯·考登曾做过间谍，伊万斯不敢保证他是不是双头蛇。可有时候伊万斯不明白她让波特参与她鸡毛蒜皮的小事是为了什么，侮辱这位精英特工兼生化学家？如果最初他有稍许面露不快，莫若娃可以立刻解决他，所幸波特在她身边一直扮演着老实的人质角色，只有占领白鹰大厦那次行动他的面具露出了裂痕。

　　他们的车停在十三号街区的街尾，波特从驾驶座上下车为莫若娃拉开车门，老旧的福特车发出“吱嘎”的抱怨声，莫若娃对波特建议：“该把你这台破车换了。”波特面露笑容不以为然，并将钥匙交给了指挥官。莫若娃向他摆摆手，径自走上前推开了房门。

　　玄关处有一双军靴摆在右侧的鞋柜里，尺码很大，且拖鞋被工整地摆放在了旁边，莫若娃敢肯定这不是大咧咧的波特整理过的。她不动声色地换上鞋走出玄关，与玄关的昏黄灯光不同，客厅天花板是刺目的白炽灯，没有摆放沙发与过多的电器，而是被一台大的近乎异常的正方形桌子占据了大部分空间。房屋的客人正襟危坐在桌子的一侧，他沾满尘土的手套还没有来得及摘下来，右手摆弄着指令机。见到伊万斯走进来，他立刻站起身，朝工党指挥官点了点头。

　　莫若娃同样对他点头示意：“考登。”她将外套随意丢在椅子上，“有什么事要汇报吗？”

　　谢默斯·考登身高超过六英尺半，健壮的身躯挡住了天花板的大部分光线，伊万斯注意到他只穿着一件灰夹克，粗壮手臂被皮料牢牢捆住，好似一头凶猛的公牛。谢默斯在她坐下后才在座位上坐好，从桌面的口袋里掏出一摞文件：“如你所愿，指挥官，爱尔兰内的残党已经所剩无几了。他们此刻只能继续向北撤退，渡河寻求苏格兰政党的庇护，但苏格兰人并不想参与进来。”

　　“你不想管都柏林了吗？我说过了，那现在是你的地盘了。”

　　谢默斯·考登的声音变得戒备起来，莫若娃注意到他放在膝盖上的左手握成了拳头。“我不想要什么都柏林，指挥官，我只想要一个人的下落。”莫若娃冷眼打量着他，他却丝毫没有退缩：“我想知道迈克·贝克在哪。”

　　“他死了，如果没死在我的兵手里也在白鹰大厦倒塌那天被暴民打死了，你也知道他一直留在白鹰大厦。”莫若娃从口袋里掏出烟，现在她更关心波特有没有按照她说的烧上洗澡水。“你如果不想要都柏林，就滚回奥格罗茨，有的是人想管理爱尔兰。”

　　妈的，都柏林难道不比他的前上司还要重要？他也不想想来投奔自己的时候还是条被主人打得灰头土脸的丧家犬。莫若娃用烟头指向谢默斯：“怎么，你是想找他寻仇？可惜你当时不在伦敦。”

　　考登从他的座位上缓缓站起来，垂在身侧的双手死死地攥成拳，整个人像一堵墙朝莫若娃压迫过来。而莫若娃仍旧好整以暇地坐在椅子上，抬起头盯住了他。

　　谢默斯毫无掩饰的怒意铺满了整张脸，他粗鲁地开口：“我不是找他寻仇，伊万斯，这对我来说没什么可惜的。如果你说他死了，那他的尸体是被你手下的老鼠吃光了？”

　　“很有这个可能。”莫若娃冷笑，“白鹰大厦倒了才一个月，说不定能从你说的老鼠们牙缝里抢到点肉沫。”

　　他们在房间里对视，气氛僵持了几秒钟，最终谢默斯在她的注视下败阵，他深吸一口气，闭上眼掩住了眼中的怒火，紧绷的身体也松懈下来。

　　“那么我请求进入地下所的权利。”

　　莫若娃忍住想要羞辱他的冲动。留着他还有用处，她告诉自己，随即懒洋洋地询问谢默斯：“你能回报给我什么？”

　　“北爱尔兰。”谢默斯回答她。

　　不错的筹码。莫若娃心想，她点点头，露出满意的笑容：“说定了。”只一句话就给谢默斯下了逐客令。莫若娃也推开椅子站起身，才发现谢默斯身后还有一台纯白色的家居机器人，不知道什么时候走进客厅，被大块头挡了个严严实实。“波特还没告诉我有这种东西。”莫若娃对着机器人诧异道：“看来波特给他自己找了个帮手，过来——机器人？”

　　家居机器人对她的命令无动于衷，而面无表情的谢默斯冷漠地开口：“它叫菲利克斯。”机器人的屏幕闪了闪，转了圈面向他，“菲利克斯，这是房间的新主人，指挥官莫若娃·伊万斯。”

　　莫若娃好像明白了什么——她朝谢默斯露出笑容，语气里却是满满的讥讽：“如果北爱尔兰拿下手，这间房子也会是你的，考登。”

　　谢默斯·考登犹如被人当面打了一耳光，他脸色灰白地向莫若娃点了点头，话说得又快又急：“知道了。”紧接着几乎是夺门而出。

　

 

   　詹姆斯·波特留在十三号街区还未离开，喷上彩漆的福特车停靠在街角，从驾驶座一侧的后视镜望去能看到街尾最大的公寓。他从副驾驶台下掏出打火机和烟，叼在嘴巴里准备点火时却又有些不想抽了，这种现状让他感到奇怪。以前在老头子手下干活的时候，他连抽烟都要偷偷摸摸，但自从来了下水道，抽烟的兴致就大不如从前了。詹姆斯恹恹地将打火机丢到驾驶台上，用嘴咬住烟嘴却不点燃，单纯是打发嘴巴空闲。

　　不消片刻詹姆斯从后视镜里看到谢默斯·考登从那间大公寓走出来，他步子迈的很大，急匆匆地走向那台哈雷摩托。詹姆斯唯恐对方注意不到自己，等他钻出车门时谢默斯已经发动了摩托，他只好朝公寓的方向挥着手臂，谢默斯才后知后觉地驶向他。

　　但谢默斯跨下摩托后直接揪着詹姆斯的脖领子将他推到车门上，接近一英尺的身高差领詹姆斯毫无还手之力，后脑勺被重重地磕上金属板。他还没来得及反应过来谢默斯的怒火是从哪里来的，对方已经松开了手，像个泄了气的皮球一样颓然坐回摩托车座上。

　　“拜托，别在这，咱们去找个餐馆。”詹姆斯的后牙槽开始发紧，他怀疑周围有人目睹到了这一出插曲，“你这是又怎么了呀！”

　　谢默斯低垂着脑袋，语气里竟透出一丝委屈来：“你怎么能给她找这间公寓呢？这是迈克的公寓。”

　　“伊万斯要在十三街区找处公寓，难不成我能把最好的空出来？”

　　谢默斯知道他不能。他只是感到后悔，感到恼火，并且不适时地将无处可以宣泄怒火烧到了他的好友身上，他立刻诚恳地向詹姆斯道歉：“对不起，是我失态了，这一切和你没有任何关系。”詹姆斯也立刻理解了他，并催促他赶快离开：“如果你愿意，咱们可以在我的公寓里喝一杯。”谢默斯意识到他在暗示什么，遂骑上摩托，跟在了发动后摇摇摆摆的福特车后面。

　　詹姆斯重新搬进了伦敦西区的居民楼，战争爆发前这里曾是伦敦标志性的贫民区，现如今犯罪更加猖獗，詹姆斯甚至不敢将车驶进街区，以免被看不顺眼的邻居划成了花。他们将车停在两个街区外的富人区，准备前往詹姆斯前段时间新发现的一家海鲜餐馆解决夜宵，不过看得出谢默斯对此兴趣缺缺，但他还是同意了詹姆斯的建议。他们在餐馆角落的圆桌入座，詹姆斯为他俩点了两份烤虾与啤酒。即使谢默斯心情再差，一路的闲聊也暂时地冲淡了他的大部分烦恼，此刻忍不住揶揄起来：“你只是饿了，想找个人陪你吃夜宵。”

　　“不行吗？”詹姆斯冲他眨眨眼，两人同时爽朗地笑出声：“你愿意为我买单也不是不可以。说说，你在伊万斯那里吃到什么瘪了？”

　　谢默斯的面庞掠过一层阴霾，他别开目光，手指不住地摩擦着酒瓶，最后不情不愿地开口：“我本来是想和伊万斯汇报爱尔兰的近况，绿宝石岛已经到手了，接下来就是咱们俩欠她的债——我可以回苏格兰，你也不用被伊万斯拴在身边了。”他抿了抿嘴唇，像是有一层胶水黏住了他的嘴巴。“可是你知道我在下水道听说了什么吗？迈克没有死，他被老鼠带到下水道，再也没人见到过他。我在路上告诉自己不能因为这件事情分心，但是那间公寓……”

　　詹姆斯突然开始同情起坐在桌对面的大块头来，他当然明白那是什么感受——就像与他自己不共戴天的仇人闯入了他的实验室加工厂和马克的卧室，这两者他都无法忍受。

　　“伊万斯不会放过咱们两个。”詹姆斯心知肚明，他开口安慰：“如果不能完全抽身，在她身边反倒是最安全的。”

　　谢默斯看起来依旧在自责，詹姆斯试图引导他：“之后呢？你们说了什么？”

　　“……我拿到了地下所通行证，代价是必须把北爱尔兰送给工党。”谢默斯仰头喝了一口啤酒，“况且你不觉得这一切很蹊跷吗？白鹰陨落只用了多久？不到半年？”

　　两人的神情顿时都正色起来。詹姆斯当然注意到了，但总有一缕疑惑萦绕在他的心头：既然保守党已经倒台了，马克·R·钱达尔又去哪了呢？他是迈克手下的副官，对迈克所有的行迹几乎了如指掌，自从那次叛变之后他试图联系过马克，他不相信对方能在与他情意缠绵的第二天就将他一脚踹进冰冷阴森的审讯室长达48小时，即使马克真的是个闷葫芦。在工党营地詹姆斯只能小心行事，但每次发出去的示好消息都会有回应，仿佛拯救溺水之人的最后一根绳索套在他的脖子上，吊得他整天心神不宁，直到白鹰大厦轰然倒塌的声音从通讯器里传过来。詹姆斯意识到马克这回好像真的玩完了，他向他们俩的私密频道发出讯息，却再也没有受到回音。  



	2. 假期

     马克·R·钱达尔正在享受属于他独自一人的垂钓时刻，他抬手推开草帽，视线朝着码头另一边的商铺望去，两位乡下姑娘正围住新鲜的水果筐挑挑拣拣，发出类似海鸟鸣叫般尖锐刺耳的笑声，马克知道他该收竿了。卢米奥的姑娘们在每周五下午五点光顾码头商铺，叽叽喳喳地讨论关于家庭与男人们的琐事，而通常这个时间钟楼斜对角的尊杜酒吧里晚间供应的炸猪排刚开始料理，马克只想吃到第一份。他抬起手腕注视着腕表：五点十分，距离旅馆楼下的便利店关门还有一个小时。马克答应年迈的便利店老板会将她的宠物狗从两个街区外的宠物医院带回便利店，这样他就能省下周末两瓶葡萄酒的钱，现在他只需要按时解决完他的晚餐，并在七点前按部就班完成任务回到住处，他的房东不喜欢晚归的年轻人。

    这一个月几乎每一顿晚餐他都在尊杜酒吧解决，大部分时间是炸猪排，偶尔他会给自己加餐粗薯或者挤满沙拉酱的玉米饼，无一例外都是垃圾食品。这让马克原本消瘦的面颊足足涨了一圈，在短时间内急剧变回属于青年应该有的英俊丰满的模样，就连酒吧老板都开始眼熟这位沉默寡言的异乡人，时不时会免费给他加上一小杯俄罗斯马提尼。

    今夜依旧如此。马克推开酒吧门时，发现他常坐的吧台倒数第二个位置被一个穿着格子衬衫的男人占据了，他只好隔着对方一个座位落座，等待着男人尽快喝完手上的酒离开，他好坐回那个位置：马克讨厌坐在吧台中间。随后他依旧点了一份炸猪排和柠檬汽水，酒吧老板接过他的单子转身离开后，那个占着他位置的男人靠了过来，马克抬了抬眼皮，权当没有注意到他。

    “你好。”他用法语与马克打招呼，“新面孔，我能请你喝一杯吗？”

    马克转过头与他对视。男人大概四十岁上下，留着滑稽的老爷胡子，粗狂的眉毛与他狭窄的眼睛格格不入，此刻从那双小眼睛里迸发出不加掩饰的渴求。马克发觉到刚出锅的猪排与汽水被酒吧老板端了过来，他朝男人点点头，任由他放肆的目光把自己从头到脚打量了个遍。

    当天晚上马克向宠物店老板解释为什么衬衫会溅上血，向便利店的老板娘解释他为何会迟到(他的葡萄酒打了水漂)，向房东解释为何会满身泥土脏兮兮地晚归。最后他终于回到蜗居了一个月的阁楼，透过顶层的窗户能看到钟楼四角燃烧的火把，即使不点开灯月光也能照亮房间的一角。马克扑倒在床上，疲惫得连身上的外套都懒得脱下，但他的心却烧得像一把正旺的火，血液犹如最浓烈的酒流向四肢百骸，随即他坐起身在床边抚慰自己，任由脑海里影影绰绰浮现出一副模糊不清的面孔。而酒吧里神情语气都与那副面孔相似的男人像是一枚最致命的棋子将马克将军，他在小巷里揍得男人嘴巴开花，对方满脸的鲜血象征着马克循规蹈矩的逃避生涯正式结束。

    马克拨通了床头的座机，拨号则是一串他烂熟于心却从未拨出去的号码，很快电话的另一头被接通了，从话筒传出成熟男人慵懒的声音，伴随着漫不经心的语调询问他：“你好？”

    回答他的是粗重的喘息声。马克没有说话，而是加快了手上套弄的动作，同样是男人，对方不会听不出他在做什么。

    “操你的。”他注意到话筒里的声音透出被冒犯的愠怒，随即又是几句细碎的下流话和扣上电话的忙音。马克只觉得全身的血液都向下涌去，颤抖的右手又按下电话上的重播，很快号码再一次被接通了。

    “你他妈的有完没完？”

    马克突然想起来了，属于詹姆斯·波特气急败坏的表情，性感的嘴唇一张一合总能够滔滔不绝地说上三天三夜的下流话，不知是真是假地向他示爱时的羞涩，以及时时刻刻感染着马克本人的乐观与自信。马克咬紧了下唇，最终忍不住让呢喃穿过话筒，呼喊着爱人的名字：“……詹姆斯。”

    话筒的对面愣了几秒钟，才后知后觉地发出声音：“是你吗……马克？”

    詹姆斯·波特用惊疑不定的语气呼唤着他的名字，令马克顿时泄在了手里，他的嘴巴里漏出难以掩盖的气音，詹姆斯肯定都听到了。马克想象着爱人可能露出的恼火表情，捂着话筒吃吃地笑出声：“是我。詹姆斯，是我。”

    “老天……对着电话打手冲，可真有你的！”詹姆斯通过电磁传来的声音让他感到一阵暖流涌入身体，仿若传递了两人的惊喜交加，詹姆斯的责骂接踵而至：“狗娘养的，你跑到哪里去了！我一直都联系不上你。”

    马克扭头扫了一眼房间角落已经落灰的笔记本，心头一沉，语调竟无法变得轻松起来：“我在法国，上个月到的。”

    詹姆斯那边响起“哐当”的关门声，马克对这声音再熟悉不过：是福特车，以及记忆中的七十年代摇滚乐。每次詹姆斯留宿在他的公寓后的第二天，由詹姆斯驾车，他坐在副驾驶，他们穿过伦敦南区的居民楼，一同前往一级层汇报每天的工作。詹姆斯总说这辆车是他爷爷留给他的遗产，他时不时会去给福特车刷一层油亮的新漆，让它即使上了年纪却显得老当益壮。

    詹姆斯在话筒那边搓手，“你怎么跑到法国去了？该死的，白鹰大厦塌了之后你再也没有回应过我，还以为你也把命搭在里面了，我就知道……”

    “是迈克安排的。”马克不情愿地开口，“我很久没有打开过电脑了，所以没有收到你的讯息。”

    “我猜不允许你打开电脑这项命令也是老头子安排的？”

    马克沉默了。他从纸抽里抽出纸擦干净自己的手，默不作声地将拉链拉上，詹姆斯在话筒里悄声续道：“留在法国吧，马克，现在只有爱丁堡和苏格兰是安全的。”

    “你能离开莫若娃·伊万斯吗？”马克冷不防追问他，“飞来法国？”

    “你知道我不能。”詹姆斯苦笑，“或许等等，总会有那一天的。”

    马克根本没有任何资格质问他。当他拿到一份关于托利党准备放弃伦敦并在爱丁堡建立新据点的文件时，他果断地选择了让詹姆斯出局，在那之后詹姆斯因为他伪造的文件遭受牵连而受到审讯，不得已与同样被迈克强制开除的谢默斯投奔到工党——反情报局大门贴着十多张印着他们照片的通缉令，詹姆斯又能有什么办法呢？马克不会埋怨詹姆斯的做出的选择，明明未来会有更多的机会等待他们去创造，他只是后悔当初为何要早早将对方踢出局。   


    “我很抱歉，詹姆斯。”马克的声音里掺杂着细微的愧疚，两人都没有说话，马克起身将桌面上的笔记本电脑重新打开，难得地打破了沉默：“我会马上回英国。”  


    “不好。”詹姆斯说，“我开始后悔接这个电话了，马克，别回来，千万别回来。”随即马克听到话筒传来“咔哒”一声，詹姆斯挂断了他的电话。  
　　

 

    “马克·钱达尔？”谢默斯靠在座椅上询问詹姆斯，大块头酒量太差，经常被詹姆斯嘲笑成三十五岁的“男孩”。他对谢默斯点点头，鲜见地没有继续聒噪下去。

    “你干预不了马克的选择。”谢默斯说，“他下决定的事情，谁也拦不住他，即使是他的导师……”谢默斯还在断断续续地说着，一句话到结尾已经模糊不清，他虽然醉得彻底，但詹姆斯懂得他想要表达的意思：他必须开始考虑马克回国后他们两个要面对的事情了。只不过现在他满脑子的理智被这通始料不及的谈话彻底打乱，根本不能清晰地思考这两个月来事件的始末。马克为什么向他道歉？是因为久别重逢的电话起因是一次性冲动？还是因为质问詹姆斯时的咄咄逼人？他从不欠詹姆斯什么，除非……所有的变故是因他而起。

    他不敢想，发动汽车后转过头注视着副驾驶座位上昏昏欲睡的谢默斯。那么考登呢？假如詹姆斯的叛变缘由于马克，那么谢默斯·考登是为何在眼里容不得一粒沙子的迈克手上挨了一枪子？他们加入工党的经历是不是过于顺利了？恰巧在他们逃出一级层的当天深夜谢默斯告诉他唯一的去处只有地下隧道，成为党卫军的人质后他才知道为两人放行的不是解除宵禁，而是“特殊待遇”，就连Thatcher这个被尘封已久的属于迈克的间谍代号都被重新提起。詹姆斯按住方向盘的左手忍不住颤抖起来，他不得不伸出右手用力按住方向盘，才能够在马路的中央笔直前行。

 


	3. 鹰狼

　　十一月份伦敦的降雨量要比往年高出不少，又源于首都内战的紧张形势，越来越多的本地居民选择了离开伦敦，连号称固若金汤的十三号街区附近的诸多老住户都纷纷选择飞往苏格兰。某天下午迈克提前回到公寓，恰巧遇到了他长达十多年的邻居，年近八十岁的泰瑞夫人，她正坐在公寓门口的台阶下整理一大纸袋的食材，迈克立刻上前打招呼，泰瑞夫人有时会亲切地称呼迈克为“迈基”，并间或送来新鲜出炉的曲奇饼与指挥官分享。  
　　  
　　今天老妇人则显得恹恹不乐，她询问迈克：“托利党愿意签和平协议吗？”十多年来她从未谈论过任何关于执政党的话题，迈克感到一丝诧异，泰瑞夫人继续喃喃道：“我这把老骨头是走不动了。”  
　　  
　　大量正统的，富有财富的本地伦敦人正在快速流失，被抛弃在此地的大部分是三十年前随着“大奔潮”前往伦敦的工人阶级与他们的后代，他们有外国籍，有异教徒，有感染遗留者，形形色色千百种经历的人群聚拢在一起妄图推翻老派伦敦人的统治，无论他们背后是谁在推动，不可置否的是他们要赢了。然而迈克始终不肯承认这个事实，他认为对于维固保守党伦敦据点这件事还有挽回的余地，只不过需要整座白鹰大厦坚持到来年春天，他们就能够等到爱丁堡本部的增援。  
　　  
　　傍晚时候谢默斯·考登与他通话，末尾再次暗示迈克他急需一块敲门砖，迈克在晚餐时为此思虑许久：这个人质需要在一级层拥有举足轻重的地位，但又不能够过于核心，不可以拥有任何参与过间谍行动的经历。当他结束晚餐准备制定一份详尽的人员名单时已是接近深夜，谢默斯·考登再一次不请自来，而迈克欣然接受了他。  
　　  
　　欢愉过后迈克已经筋疲力尽，不得不强打起精神征求谢默斯的建议，毕竟他是为对方选取一位可靠的伙伴。他伸手揽住对方，凑近耳尖说：“你觉得詹姆斯·波特怎么样？”  
　　  
　　谢默斯像是被这个大胆的提议震惊了，摁在打火机滚轮的拇指都忘记滑下去，他的视线在迈克与烟盒之间踢皮球似的躲闪，最终把叼在嘴里的烟塞进了迈克的嘴巴里，伸手为他的上司点燃这根烟。  
　　  
　　“别在床上谈公事，迈克。”  
　　  
　　迈克立刻明白了他的意思。“行。”但他不愿意轻易向谢默斯妥协，“这只是今夜我作为朋友的建议，你要认真考虑。”一句话说得极慢，咬词清晰，唯恐谢默斯听不出其中的暗示：波特的人身安全会得到保证，前提是在指挥官下达死命令之前听取他的提议。果不其然谢默斯的目光从他身上移开了，特工靠坐在床头沉思不语，直到迈克慢悠悠地抽完了指尖的香烟，抬头凝视着他。谢默斯的面色并不好看，不过他最后妥协了：“我接受建议，但你要怎么把詹姆斯赶出一级层？”  
　　  
　　“我有方法。”迈克冲他微笑，毫不掩饰神色中的窃喜，谢默斯低声骂了一句脏话，重新俯身吻住了他。随后的做爱谢默斯带着泄愤的情绪横冲直撞，害得迈克在清晨时候差点没能下床。  
　　

　　第二天迈克到达白鹰大厦时已经接近下午一点，大厦前的时钟广场聚集了不少渴望从政府手中争取到庇护的异乡人，他们大多是战乱国迁徙来的难民。介于避难人数的增多与各式各样恐怖袭击的发生形成正比，英国政府逐渐开始拒绝向他们提供种种福利措施，时钟广场因此被一度戏称为“伦敦的移民区”。穿着黑衣制服的警察声称他们可以将这些流浪汉从体面人的座椅上赶下来，但警察能做到的仅仅只有这些，依旧拦不住犹如蝗虫般挥之不去的散乱人群，久而久之很少有公职人员选择穿过这条广场进入大厦了。  
　　  
　　谍报员马克·R·钱达尔正站在大厅的门口等待他，迈克走上前向他招手：“今天有新文件吗？”他作出一副不耐烦的神情，对着身后跟随他的警察开口：“能不能把大厦门口的蝗虫彻底清理干净？这种事情非得我每天都吩咐一边？”那名黑衣警察唯唯诺诺地点头，立刻小跑到广场上用警棍警告不知好歹的流浪汉，迈克的脸色这才变好了一点。他转过身边翻阅文件边吩咐起马克今天的事务，马克轻声向他说明了今天具体的会议流程，等他们经过电梯时，迈克拦住了他。  
　　  
　　“把今天传入资料室的文件整理好一份简报交给我。”迈克抬起腕表，独自走进了电梯，继续说：“在三点之前。”  
　　  
　　马克皱起眉头却未言语，抱着那个还没来得及打开的鼓囊囊的公文包站在原地，不满地注视着迈克面前的电梯门缓缓合并，当这个密闭的空间只属于指挥官一个人时，迈克松了口气。人质的切入点在于迈克亲手带出来的学生马克·R·钱达尔手上，向来乖巧驯顺的马克能够因为针对詹姆斯·波特的指责而顶撞他的导师，迈克不得不承认这个决定掺杂了些许个人情绪，但随之而来的愧疚感在下一秒就烟消云散了：不论詹姆斯与马克的私交如何，他都是最完美的选择。  
　　  
　　迈克掏出指令机快步走进办公室，将他上午精心挑选出的文件一股脑都塞进了资料库，营造出一番它们从未被翻阅过的假象，其中有两份是关于伦敦据点与特工任务信息的情报。如果再加上伦敦据点被放弃这一消息火上浇油，迈克怀疑三点前马克能否想到应对的计策——撤离伦敦对于白鹰大厦的指挥官来说迫在眉睫。  
　　  
　　迈克是将一步生死攸关的棋子赌在了谢默斯·考登身上，毕竟“Sledge”出色地完成了他接受过的所有间谍任务，并成功抽身而退。  
　　  
　　直到夕阳余晖穿透窗户铺洒在浅色的木地板上，将指挥官的办公室映照成一间金灿灿的温室，马克终于推开了办公室的门。迈克正专注于由他的下属筛选出的诸多地下所根据地位置，他抬起头望向马克，年轻人苍白的面庞上看不出任何表情，捏住文件袋的指节却用力得发红。  
　　  
　　“迈克，你得看看这个。”  
　　  
　　迈克伸手抬了抬鼻梁上的眼睛，从马克手中接过了文件袋，“有什么紧急的消息吗？”他明知故问，可马克的回答让他出乎意料。  
　　  
　　“是关于谢默斯·考登和詹姆斯·波特的，他们启用了十年前的间谍代号来联系敌人。”马克冷漠地回答他，说出的话却令迈克大为错愕。“他们启用了你的代号，Thatcher。”  
　　  
　　“什么时候拿到的消息？”迈克意识到事情已经超出了他的控制，他循着报告一行行快速地读下去，没有注意到马克目光间的躲闪。“就在刚刚。”年轻人说，“谢默斯·考登的通讯录留下了痕迹。”  
　　  
　　白纸上罗列了谢默斯·考登借由“Thatcher”这个代号来向工党信息网发出的讯号，仅伦敦就有足足十多个回应过他的频道，一连串看下来就连迈克也不禁背后发寒——伦敦对于老鼠们的攻势已经是拉枯摧朽，唯一的坚盾便是爱丁堡的增援，如果那群老家伙发现伦敦指挥官的间谍代号与工党高级党员私下联络，即使这绝非迈克所为，他也会背上变节的嫌疑，而伦敦随时都会沦落成一枚弃子。  
　　  
　　指挥官不得不深吸一口气来平息胸腔中的怒火与恐惧，开口时语气已经变得平静。  
　　  
　　“谢默斯·考登现在在哪？”  
　　  
　　“他就在一级层。”  
　　  
　　“让他马上来见我，以及……”迈克顿了顿，抬眼望向他的学生：“你已经处理好了詹姆斯·波特，对吗？”  
　　

　　待到马克转身离开走廊，谢默斯才合上办公室的门，但目睹到指挥官阴沉的神色后，他立刻抿紧了唇。迈克从座椅中站起身，将报告递到了木桌的另一侧。  
　　  
　　“给我解释一下，重启代号这件事。”  
　　  
　　谢默斯在他的目光下拾起了那张纸，迈克端详着这幅熟稔在心的面孔，心想着谢默斯会用何种方式回复他，是否认还是慌张？而最后谢默斯的反应却并非如此：他仿佛与这项指控毫无关系，仍旧面无表情地看向指挥官，却说出了最残忍的话：“是的，迈克，我以为你会早一点发现。伦敦早他妈要玩完了，你却固执地以为这是过家家酒，以为知道地下所的位置就能翻身？”  
　　  
　　迈克感觉到胸口一阵阵抽痛，他咬牙切齿地说：“如果你不动用我的代号，伦敦还有一线生机。”  
　　  
　　“你在骗你自己，迈克。”谢默斯语气坚定，冷漠目光顿时流露出温柔的情绪，“你和我说过你的退休计划，在法国，我倒是期盼这个假期快点到来。”  
　　  
　　他确实同谢默斯讨论过这个假期，属于他们两个人的法国小镇度假计划，谢默斯还与他开玩笑，说这可能是他们这辈子最长的假期了。  
　　  
　　“你要把这个计划毁掉了。”迈克叹了口气，但他终于能从气恼的情绪中挣扎摆脱出来，捏住他心脏的无形双手也渐渐松开了力道。他重新审视起面前的爱人，迈克曾以为自己对于掌控谢默斯的方式向来松弛有度，可如今脱缰的代价他无法承担。  
　　  
　　“……我能相信你的忠诚吗？”迈克对谢默斯退步了，他喃喃道，“如果以这种方式，我现在只能接受。”  
　　  
　　谢默斯诚恳的口气要将他融化：“当然，亲爱的。”他面不改色地注视着迈克从上衣的内侧口袋里掏出小巧的勃朗宁，银灰色的手枪在金色的晖光下折射出刺目的光，看起来特工了解自己即将遭遇什么，但他露出一抹微笑，定定地凝望着指挥官的面庞。  
　　  
　　迈克的手终究是垂了下来，却不死心地扣动了扳机，未安装消音器的手枪射击时发出震耳欲聋的响声。子弹射穿了谢默斯毫无防备的右臂，近距离的冲击力将他击退了三四步，可他只发出了一声闷哼，低头捂住了受伤的手臂。  
　　  
　　一头流血的饿狼。迈克悲哀地心想，在被他套上锁链后，终于有机会脱离牢笼暴露出自己的本性了。他随手将勃朗宁甩在桌面上，无力地摔回了座椅中，他倒像是那个中了一枪的。  
　　  
　　“滚吧。”迈克说，“给我带点好消息回来。”


	4. 利沃纳

　　唐·马特洛倚面前的茶几上摆放了数种英式甜品，他吩咐管家请来一位当地的英国厨师，竭尽所能地使他的客人逐渐适应在利沃纳庄园的生活，但很遗憾这些刚出炉的餐点没能来得及得到对方的宠幸。迈克的健康问题比他想象中的还要严重，马特洛窝在沙发里静静等待着。这时医生从他对面的房间中轻声走了出来，朝他点点头。

　　“马特洛先生，我已经给他打过吗啡了，药效应该可以撑过今天晚上。”

　　阿德里亚诺·马特洛向他道谢，起身推开了那扇虚掩的房门，躺在床铺正中央的迈克裹紧了被子，发出模糊不清的呻吟声，阿德里亚诺立刻走上前去握住他的手，附在迈克的耳旁安慰他：“我在这呢，迈克。”

　　“……阿德？”迈克侧过身来，费力地凝住目光看向他，阿德里亚诺忍不住反复亲吻着他的手。“是我，老朋友。”他说，“睡一觉吧，天很快就要暗下来了。”

　　稍许时候迈克在药效的作用下沉沉睡去，阿德里亚诺坐在床边端详着对方的面孔，却不能止住内心的波澜。唐·马特洛与指挥官的身份令他们的友谊存有隔阂，十多年来唯有情人这一联系出奇地牢靠，更何况迈克曾经差点被他的花言巧语打动准备动身前往意大利，只不过最后对于国家强烈的归属感遏制住了两人的脚步。

　　阿德里亚诺随后在英国买下这座庄园，装饰成为与情人幽会的秘密基地，可惜在之后他们各自承担的责任令两人能够相聚的机会屈指可数。阿德里亚诺承认他们曾经理解相爱过，但都无法迈出圆满的最后一步，以至于他害怕这段感情在时间的沉淀后于迈克心里已经退化变质成单纯的友情，因为在白鹰陷落前，他与迈克已经一年多没有联系过了。

　　可这不妨碍阿德里亚诺立刻张开羽翼保护他的情人，唐·马特洛前脚处理完家族内的纷争，在得知情报的第二天便赶到伦敦，用最简单的方法“金钱”来营救指挥官离开了阴暗恶臭的地下所，驱车前往利沃纳庄园——属于他们种种甜蜜美妙的回忆筑成的巢穴，是阿德里亚诺与迈克最坚实的堡垒。

　　医生今早为迈克安排了眼外伤手术，向阿德里亚诺说明病人很快就能恢复右眼的光感，唐对此十分感激。他取来仆人准备的被褥在沙发上将就了一晚，半夜他睡得极不安稳，不知道是沙发的缘故还是他太担心迈克了，每次睁开眼睛看到熟睡的迈克他才能平复噩梦般加速的心跳，最后一次醒来是仆人将他唤醒的。意大利青年的面庞明显诧异于唐的身份竟窝居在沙发上一宿，他提醒阿德里亚诺病人已经醒了，现在正在浴室淋浴。

　　“谁让他自己去的？”阿德里亚诺开始吹胡子瞪眼，暂且不说对方视力不便，迈克身上未愈的伤口不应该沾水，“把新的药拿出来，等我们出来了要给他上药。”

　　阿德里亚诺也钻进洗手间准备盥洗，淋浴间传来淅淅沥沥的水声，浴帘外的地面上散落着一小堆染血的绷带，他朝淋浴间试探道：“迈克，你的伤还没好，不能碰水。”

　　“没事。”迈克的语气平静，“眼睛我不会沾水的，我只是受不了别人给我擦身。”

　　“好吧。”阿德里亚诺尊重他的选择。他转过头在洗手池前清理自己，等到他开始漱口时迈克掀开浴帘走了出来，他身上未结痂的伤口被冲得发白。阿德里亚诺侧身为他让出位置，看着迈克熟稔地从台子上拿起漱口水漱口，阿德里亚诺不禁笑了，迈克嘴里还含着漱口水，鼓着腮帮子疑惑地注视着他。

　　“你笑什么？”

　　庆幸咱们俩的关系没有变味。“没什么，亲爱的。”阿德里亚诺笑着说，“早餐前记得上一遍药。”

　　周末的利沃纳庄园通常没有活动，况且迈克最近的身体状况迫使他必须卧床休息，阿德里亚诺弄来一台老旧的家居机器人来充填一些娱乐项目。他回忆起过去他们能坐在房间里听电台播放的诡诞小说整整一天，阿德里亚诺认为这项活动尤其催眠，好多次他在床上听到睡过去，都是迈克在身边为他整理好被褥。

　　用过早餐后阿德里亚诺提议开着他最心爱的宝贝载着迈克去城里兜风，迈克掀开遮布发现这是一台鲜艳锃亮的老爷车，还散发着保养车油独特的气味，阿德里亚诺为他拉开了副驾驶的门，迈克将盖住伤眼的帽子拉低，兴致勃勃地躬身钻了进去。

　　待到阿德里亚诺坐在驾驶位上发动汽车，他又从手兜袋里面掏出两块棒棒糖来，是布里斯托尔独有的气球彩糖。“圣诞礼物。”他说，顺手调了调电台的频道，“圣诞快乐，今天是披头士。”

　　“这都过去多久了。”迈克有些哭笑不得，但还是把那块糖含在了嘴里。

　　“今年的圣诞节咱们可以一起过。”阿德里亚诺笑着对他说，“很久以前我问过你愿不愿意来意大利生活，如今能给我答案了吗？”

　　他注意到迈克扭过头去，似乎在故意回避着他的希冀，阿德里亚诺心头忽然一跳，连掌心都微微沁出了汗。他意识到自己失言了。是他太着急了吗？突如其来的懊悔在他的嘴巴里横冲直撞，可他就是说不出安抚的话。他在逼迫迈克，这又是何必呢？

　　“如果你不愿意……”我可以在利沃纳陪你度过这个春天。这句话还没能说完，迈克转过头看向了他，害得阿德里亚诺紧张地把下半句立刻塞进了嘴巴里。

　　迈克轻轻地叹了口气，“能让我打个电话吗？打给我的学生，他在法国。”阿德里亚诺点点头，从口袋里掏出了手机。他好像听谢默斯说过迈克年轻的学生，是个沉默寡言的科技天才，似乎还和詹姆斯·波特搞在一起了。

　　电话接通的声音很大，以至于阿德里亚诺坐在旁边能够听得一清二楚，迈克抬头看了阿德里亚诺一眼，对他解释道：“马克·R·钱达尔。”阿德里亚诺点点头，他才继续开口：“是我，迈克。你先在在哪？”

　　“迈克？”电话里传出年轻人上扬的语调，他急不可待地询问起来：“我还在卢米奥，你在哪呢？”

　　“我在一位意大利的老朋友这里，但我们还在英国国内。”

　　“意大利人？”

　　他没有向学生介绍过自己？阿德里亚诺挑起眉毛看向迈克，正巧对方也侧头难为情地瞥向他，迈克的脸浮起了一层红色。

　　“阿德里亚诺·马特洛……唐·马特洛，和他的葡萄酒生意。”

　　马克识趣地没有将这个话题进行下去，阿德里亚诺听得到他在快速地敲打键盘，说不定青年正在搜索他的资料，他猜想。“我知道了。”电话那头谨慎地回答道，“三天后我就要离开法国了，去爱丁堡。”

　　“你回英国干嘛？”迈克不满地询问他，“等避过这阵风头，你就能回伦敦了。”

　　“詹姆斯……他还在工党，对于伊万斯来说在伦敦攻陷后詹姆斯将毫无作用，虽然他现在还在为伊万斯跑腿。”马克顿了顿，继续说道：“我监听了詹姆斯的电话，觉得你应该会想知道这个——谢默斯准备去地下所找你。”

　　阿德里亚诺与迈克对视一眼，彼此都没有说话，最后是电话另一端的马克打破了沉默。“你希望我告诉詹姆斯你已经离开伦敦的消息吗？他们都很担心你。”

　　“……现在告诉吧，告诉谢默斯别白费力气了。”迈克伸手揉了揉额角，“我也不打扰你了。”

　　迈克匆匆挂断电话，这才将手机从脸颊旁揭下来，仿若烫手山芋般扔回了车前台，阿德里亚诺打量着他。“他得知你安然无恙的时候听起来相当开心。”他笑着说，“你也不放心他们两个，对吗？”

　　迈克摇摇头，并没有回答他。

　　他们就这样无言抵达了市里，阿德里亚诺有些后悔挑起那个错误的话题，他们或许能在利沃纳安然待上整个春天，可现在他感觉迈克才是那个留不住的。靓丽的老爷车最终在教堂外停下，阿德里亚诺发现街对角有一个孩子捧着大束玫瑰花，他摇下车窗朝那女孩招手。

　　“我全要了，孩子。”

　　他打开车门接过那束玫瑰，转身面向他的情人，发现迈克正无声地注视着他，没有受伤的左眼眼眶微微泛红。

　　阿德里亚诺立刻提醒他：“眼睛，亲爱的，注意眼睛。”

　　“该死的。”迈克噗哧一声笑了出来，“我知道了，老妈子。”

　　他是为我伤心还是因为谢默斯呢？阿德里亚诺开始无端地嫉妒他的好友，他注视着迈克心不在焉地嗅着那束玫瑰。管他呢，他赌气般地心想，先把今天过好再说。阿德里亚诺暗自发誓不会再提出任何关于离开与留下的话题，利沃纳就是他们的新家，让伦敦和意大利见鬼去吧。


End file.
